Love Will Find A Way
by VenusFlame2
Summary: If love can't find a way to come through, Misty might have to. Love is in the air but in all the wrong places. *Whole Description Inside*
1. Deeply In Loathe

Description: Misty meets a girl named, April who she has a lot in common with, she too is in love with a guy who has no idea how she feels. Misty gives her advice on what she should do to have this guy notice her but regrets it all when she finds the object of April's desire is Ash. What's Misty going to do now?  
  
Love Will Find A Way  
  
By VenusFlame2  
  
Part 1: Deeply In Loath  
  
"You want you're stuff? Fine!" The girl picked up a load of clothes in a box and tossed it out the window, throwing the guy off balance and to the floor as he caught the items she threw down.  
  
"Take It!" She screamed and continued throwing CD's, books, clothing, glasses and dishes.  
  
"Hey, this isn't mine's," Responded the boy catching a pair of pants, he caught another clothing item that was this time boxers full of hearts, He looked up at the window where the girl stood there frowning miserably.  
  
"Whose are these?!"  
  
"I don't know and I don't care, I just want you out of my life... FOR GOOD," And she closed the window forcefully leaving the boy to pick up the rest of his stuff.  
  
Just then Misty and Brock came walking by, Ash was still training and they decided to go for a walk over to a food court and get something to eat. Misty and Brock stopped at the boy.  
  
"Need any help?" Asked Misty. The boy looked up at her.  
  
"I just broke up with my girlfriend, that's all," He answered picking up the last of his stuff and throwing it into his car. He closed the car door and walked back over to Misty and Brock.  
  
"You got a boyfriend?"  
  
"Me?" Misty looked around making sure he was talking to her, she shook her head, "No."  
  
"Good. Consider yourself lucky," He opened the front door of the car, "Love stinks." And after that statement he got in his car and drove off.  
  
"He's a little ray of sunshine, isn't he," giggled Misty. Brock nodded at her sarcasm.  
  
"Break ups are often hard," Brock looked up at the top window where the girl was, "Lets go see how she's doing." Brock ran up to the door and rang the bell. Misty followed.  
  
"What? Brock, are you crazy? We don't even know her, she's gonna slam the door in our face, why would she let a bunch of strangers into her house!" Misty was about to continue on about how stupid Brock's idea was but was interrupted by the door opening and standing there was a girl drenched in tears. Misty quickly got silent as she stood beside Brock frozen as him not knowing what to say. What do you say to a heartbroken girl you don't even know?  
  
"What do you want?" She asked. Misty and Brock stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"We um... Uh... Well..."  
  
"Look, I don't want to by a newspaper or cookies or whatever you people are selling," She said beginning to close the door.  
  
"No, wait!" Misty called to her to keep her from closing the door. The girl stopped and waited for Misty to explain.  
  
"Me and my friend, Brock," Misty pulled Brock next to her to show who he was and continued, "Just saw what happen and just wanted to know if you were okay. I know you don't know us, but we're good people, honest... And believe me we don't go around like weirdos knocking on everyone's door with love problems." The girl wiped her eyes and turned around and walked back in leaving the door opened for Misty and Brock. Brock and Misty exchanged looks. Should we go in? They decided to, Misty went first and Brock followed closing the door behind him. The girl fell to the floor and kept her head down.  
  
"I'm okay, I guess, I couldn't stand him, he drove me crazy and always got on my nerves but I still cared about him and loved him with all my heart and I never thought I'd miss him so much and I do and it hurts," She wiped another tear, "A lot."  
  
"Well, you'll get over it," Asured Misty walking over to her and sitting herself beside the girl on the floor.  
  
"By the way my name's April."  
  
"Hi, April... My name's Misty... Do you think that he'll come back."  
  
"He always does, we always fight and this isn't the first time he's left or I've thrown him out, but no matter what I do or how hard I try I always come back to him, I don't think I'll ever love anyone as much as I love him," She scowled at a picture of him on a nearby table, "I hate him."  
  
"You hate him but you love him?"  
  
"Sounds stupid, huh?" Giggled April a little through her tears.  
  
"Not as much as you think," Muttered Misty. April leaned over and looked at Brock still standing up frozen and nervous. She pointed at him and smiled.  
  
"Does he talk?" Asked April. Misty turned her head and smiled too.  
  
"Normally," Answered Misty, "Brock, come sit and say something." Brock sat down like a puppy obeying her order but was still a little distant. Brock gave a small wave. April waved back and giggled.  
  
"Are all your friends this weird?"  
  
"In their own ways," Answered Misty, "you should meet my other friend and traveling companion, Ash."  
  
"Traveling companion? You guys travel? Wait a minute... Are you guys pokemon trainers?"  
  
"Yeah, I usually carry my Togepi with me but he's at the pokemon center. I want to be the best water pokemon master, Brock wants to be a great breeder and my friend Ash wants to be a pokemon master."  
  
"Cool," Said April her tears almost fully gone. She stood up.  
  
"I'd love to see you guys train sometime," Said April. Misty got up too but Brock stayed on the floor, still nervous.  
  
"Maybe you can see us, we're staying at the Pokemon Center and Ash has got a battle tomorrow, you can come and watch."  
  
"Great!" Said April really happy, her smile began to fade as Misty could see she still missed her boyfriend.  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
"Whose?"  
  
"That guy you broke up with."  
  
"Jeremy."  
  
"Well, maybe a way to get over... Jeremy," Misty look over at Brock and could see he really liked April and since he wasn't acting as goofy as he usually did she thought she'd cut him a break.  
  
"You should start seeing new people. Why don't I tell Brock to come over and take you to the gym tomorrow, you can meet us there."  
  
"What?" Brock shouted a bit surprised as he got up but still trying to not seem as if it was a problem.  
  
"Okay... But..."  
  
"If you hate this guy so much why mope all the time about him, you say you hate him and you love him, you're just torn in between, if you're that confused, why wait around? Love is something you should be sure about... Unless you are SURE you love him."  
  
"I'm sure I don't," protested April immedietly, "I simply loath him... Deeply loath him," She corrected.  
  
"I despise him!"  
  
"All right, then you'll come?" Asked Misty. April nodded.  
  
"Count me in."  
  
"But-" Before Brock could continue Misty whispered to him, "Chill out, Brock, I'm doing you a favor here, you want a girlfriend or not?" Before Brock could even answer Misty said good bye to April and left, happy of how everything worked out. Misty, The Matchmaker, she smiled as she walked carrying Brock by the ear, it does have a ring to it.  
  
Despite Brock's obvious worry and nervousness he came through and picked up April as Misty had told him too.  
  
"Where's Brock?" Asked Ash as he walked from his room with Pikachu.  
  
"He's picking up the girl I told you about, he's going to meet us at the gym."  
  
"All right," Ash said with out any fuss about it. Misty looked up at Ash and saw him still in his PJs.  
  
"You still aren't dressed yet?"  
  
"I'll get dressed soon, Misty."  
  
"The gym leader doesn't have forever, Ash, you should get ready now."  
  
"I'll be ready when I'm ready, Misty, so would you just get off my back?" Ash argued getting more annoyed and annoying. Misty just huffed and sat down, she did not feel like fighting with him today.  
  
Eventually they all got to the gym and introuced themselves and soon after Ash was battling the gym leader. Misty and Brock sat on a nearby bench watching as April stood staring in amazement at how well he battled. She couldn't believe Misty and Brock weren't as excited and impressed as she was. When he eventually won Brock and Misty gave him a small congradulations.  
  
"Good job, Ash, now lets go and-" Before Misty could continue April pushed her aside to be face to face with Ash.  
  
"Good job! Good job! You were amazing, oh, it's such a great honor to meet you, you were incredible, I've never seen a battle up close like that and your strategy and everything is just so... Wow! How do you do it Mr. Ketchum!" Ranted April, going and on as she took his hand and shook it constantly. Misty watched in puzzlement, Mr. Ketchem? April couldn't be no more younger than Ash. Finally she intervened by taking her hand away from him.  
  
"I think we get it, April," Explained Misty. Pikachu nodded in agreement, also troubled by her constant ranting.  
  
"I've got an idea... Why don't you come over to my house and tell me more about you," Suggested April talking directly to Ash.  
  
"I guess that would be okay, right guys?" Ash asked his friends. Brock nodded without a problem as Misty became a little hesistant but tried hard not to give it away and nodded too.  
  
"S-sure..." Misty said softly.  
  
"Great!" Smiled April, she grabbed Ash's wrist and started pulling him as she led the way. Misty and Brock lagged behind. Misty tried her best to not let this surprise turn in April towards Ash get to her. Remember, you're the one who pushed her to come, you brought this on yourself. Whatever happens now, you only have yourself to blame... Cupid! said a nagging voice in her head.  
  
"Brock, I don't know if this is such a good idea," Confessed Misty.  
  
"Why? This was your idea to bring her to see Ash, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but just to help her forget about her boyfriend and become closer to you but..." Misty sighed as she watched April continue clinging on and pulling Ash, "She really seems to like Ash... A lot."  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing, Brock, nothing," Misty looked at Brock wanting to explain but felt it was no use and looked away, "It doesn't bother me... Not one bit. It's not like I lov-" She caught Brock staring at her with a puzzled look on his face and quickly stopped herself from talking any further.  
  
"Well, I think she's nice," Said Brock.  
  
"I think she's nice too," Agreed Misty as she let Brock walked ahead of her, Misty stood still for a moment and glared at April still having a good grip on Ash and pulling him towards the door. Misty always knew the chances of getting Ash to notice more in her than just a friend were slim, with all the other distractions. Now Misty could feel her chance eating away the closer April got to Ash. Could Ash ever find something in her that interested him? A girl who's not afraid of her feelings take Ash away from Misty? No, April wouldn't do that, would she? Of course not, it's like Brock said... She's nice.  
  
"But maybe... Too nice."  
  
To be continued 


	2. Cutting You Out Of The Picture

( Disclaimer: As usual I forgot to put this disclaimer up before. I hate these dumb things. You people know I don't own pokemon.)  
  
Love Will Find A Way  
  
VenusFlame2  
  
Part 2: Cutting You Out Of The Picture  
  
As night came around Misty waited on the couch of April's house and wondered where Ash and April could be, April had gone to the store and Ash went out for a walk, at leas that's what they claimed. He even left Pikachu there. Misty kept reading his note over and over and everytime she did she got more angry. Brock was taking a nap and Misty decided to not share anything more on the fear that she might accidently share too much of. The door bell rang. Misty opened the door to a big boquet of flowers, she admired them and Togepi did too.  
  
"Wow, Togepi, who do you think this is from? Look at all these flowers, roses, lotas, diasies, lilies, violets, even misty flowers," Smiled Misty most happy at that. She picked up the flowers and read the card, it was a sorry card from Jeremy, obviously for April.  
  
Roses are red, Lilies are pink, I'm very sorry for saying that "Love Stinks."  
  
Misty smiled at the card as she placed Togepi on the table.  
  
"Well, it's not exactly, Shakespear... But it's cute." Just then the door opened, April walked in and took off her jacket and closed the door softly hopeing not to wake anyone. When she turned to see Misty standing right there her eyes popped opened and she nervously smiled.  
  
"Oh, Misty, I didn't... Know you were there, you're more quiet than Ash and Brock give you credit for," April laughed nervously. This time Misty wasn't smile. She was tired of how friendly April has been, Ash and Brock may not have been able to see through her little fake disguise, but she could.  
  
"You've been gone for a while, April, that must have been some food."  
  
"Sure, was," Smiled April, rubbing her stomach as if she actually ate. For some reason Misty could sense this was a bold face lie but didn't go anymore into it. Instead she handed her the flowers from Jeremy.  
  
"These are from Jeremy, the card is kind of corney, but the flowers are beautiful."  
  
"Then you have it, I don't want em," cringed April backing away from them like the way Misty usually does when she comes in contact with a bug.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take em, they're yours now, I'm alergic anyway, I don't want them and I don't want him," She stood proudly then announced, "I've found someone else... At least I think so."  
  
"Uh... Really... Just like that, huh? Um... Who...Who is he?" Misty asked fearing it was Ash.  
  
"Well, he's smart and cute and is so romantic," April said in a deep daze thinking about him, avoiding answering Misty's question directly.  
  
"Romantic?" Misty smiled, she definitly wasn't talking about Ash.  
  
"He's so passionate about his feelings..."  
  
"Well, I'm happy for you," Misty said truthfully now certain it wasn't Ash.  
  
"Yeah, he's the greatest, well... Goodnight," she said making her way to her room. Misty walked over to turn off the lights but just then the door opened.  
  
"Ash?" Questioned Misty to the dark figure approuching. Ash closed the door and looked at Misty less surprised to see her than April was.  
  
"Oh, hey, Misty, what are you and Pikachu doing up so late?"  
  
"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing," Misty said as anger rose in her voice, she turned off the light, picked up his note and shoved it in his face, "You went for a walk without your pokemon, you didn't even take Pikachu."  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Where were you, Ash... Really?" Asked Misty more calmly.  
  
"None of your business, Misty, you're not my mother, wife or girlfriend. I don't have to tell you anything," Argued Ash defensively as he left the room. Most of the time Misty would have snapped back at him but the part about not being his wife or girlfriend just dawned reality on her. She felt shutted out like she took no part of Ash or his life and that hurted... It's hurted a lot. She took her flowers and slowly walked to her room.  
  
"Come on, Togepi," Misty whispered softly as Togepi followed her happily into her room and Misty closed her eyes tightly digging her nose into her flowers to smell the beautiful scent and drown her sorrows in them, so at least for one brief moment she could forget about her heart which was starting to break in two. Was it really worth it? Pikachu watched in despair, he didn't like seeing Misty so down.  
  
The next morning Misty and Ash were the only ones up, even their pokemon were still asleep. Ash sat near Misty but his head buried in the newspaper you couldn't see his face at all. Misty sipped her juice feeling Ash was acting very childish.  
  
"Ash?"  
  
Ash did not respond to her voice, didn't move a muscle, just went on ignoring her.  
  
"Ash?"  
  
"Ash..." Misty was now getting more and more angry. She snatched the newspaper from his face. "Ash!"  
  
"Hey! What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing. I just was beginning to forget how you look like," Misty said frustrated as she got up from the table.  
  
"Misty, do you mind...? I'd like to see what's going on with the pokemon section."  
  
"Oh, big surprise," Cooed Misty walking near the trash can.  
  
"Can you give me the newspaper?"  
  
"Oh... You mean this one," Teased Misty, playing dumb as she was rocking the paper side to side, "No... I want to read it, Ash."  
  
"No, you don't, you just want to irratate me," Frowned Ash.  
  
"No, I don't..." Misty smiled at the thought of it, "that's just a bonus." Misty didn't want to seem this annoying, but she was still hurt from what he said last night and couldn't help it anymore. Ash rushed over to her and began reaching out for the newspaper as Misty resisted and put her back to him. Instinctively Ash grabbed tightly around her and reached out for the newspaper, Misty bent over keeping it more out at a longer distance.  
  
"Misty! Give it to me!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Hey, hey, what's going on in here?" Asked Brock walking in holding Pikachu and Togepi both seeming still sleepy, "I came in here to cook breakfast, not whitness a grudge match... Again." April walked in too.  
  
"Good morning, whoa..." Grinned April looking at Ash holding Misty by the waist, "Obviously some peoples mornings are better than others."  
  
"Misty, won't give me the paper I was reading," Ash complained breaking away from Misty.  
  
"As if Ash actually reads," Teased Misty.  
  
"Misty..." Before Brock could say anything more, Misty straighted herself back up and folded the newspapaer.  
  
"Fine, you want your stupid newspaper?" She rushed over to him and shoved it into his stomach, "Fine! Have it!" She rushed out the kitchen.  
  
"You think she's mad?" Asked April. Brock shrugged as if it was an everyday thing, which it usually was.  
  
"Probably," He answered, still tired Brock walked slowly back to his room. When Ash was sure Brock left, Ash walked over to April.  
  
"Remember that question you asked me last night at the park?" Said Ash as Pikachu walked in and spied on the two.  
  
"Yeah, I asked if you could go out with me," Said April remembering it clearly, "And you said you needed time to think about it."  
  
"Well, I'd like to go out with you, April, if you still want me too." April was happy at his answer but wasn't sure whether he was just doing this because he was angry with Misty. But she didn't care at all, she just jumped up and down.  
  
"Oh, that's so great, Ash!" She ran over and hugged him, then backed away all happy and perky, "This is going to be so exciting. I can't wait!" She began to walk away and then she turned around and leaned against the wall gazing up at the ceiling still smiling.  
  
"Isn't it amazing how life works out, I mean I was sure I had no chance with you the minute I saw how cute you and Misty looked together but now that I see you have no feelings for her. (Ash's heart dropped when she said that) Life is... Just great. I'm going out with Ash, it's so amazing," She left the kitchen still with excitment. Ash wasn't as excited though, he wondered if he had made a mistake.  
  
"Yeah..." He said softly to himself, "Just... Great."  
  
Misty slammed the door and sat on the bed and curled herself up and could hear Ash, Brock and April continue talking and eating as they came back to the kitchen. Misty looked down at the flowers Jeremy intended April to have. Why couldn't Ash do something nice like that everytime he did something he knew made me angry? Misty asked herself. Because there aren't enough flowers in the world Ash could give you for everytime he screw him, answered another voice in her head. But deep inside she knew this time she was to blame.  
  
She stayed in her room for hours Misty finally got herself up to answer the front door of April's house. Her head was hurting from battling with herself whether or not Ash deserved to know how she felt about him. Misty opened the door to a boy around her age holding out a paper.  
  
"Hi, I'm sorry we already have a newspaper."  
  
"Oh... Oh, well that's okay," He looked to his left and right as if checking to see no one was there and leaned to Misty and whispered, "Actually I'm not really here to deliver anything."  
  
"Well, you did look too old to be a paper boy."  
  
"I'm here to see April, is she here?"  
  
"Yeah, she's in the kitchen having breakfest..."  
  
"Oh... Well, I'm Jeremy by the way."  
  
"Jeremy?" Misty eyes opened wide, "T-the boyfriend she broke up with?"  
  
"Yeah, that's me," Said Jeremy a little embarrassed, "Can I come in?"  
  
"NO!" Snapped Misty frantically.  
  
"Uh... Why?"  
  
"W-well, she's um... She's not here."  
  
"But you just said she was," Reminded Jeremy as Misty tried as hard as she could to push him out the door.  
  
"I know but... She just doesn't want to see you," Misty explained.  
  
"Well, didn't she get the flowers? The card?"  
  
"Yes and if you listened you'd know she was alergic," Misty told him.  
  
"Well, then can you just tell her I'm sorry." Misty froze there and glared at him and his nerve.  
  
"Hey, I'm no messanger." Jeremy was getting as frustrated with Misty as she was with him.  
  
"Listen, Red head, I'm in no mood today to battle with you on this one, saying I'm sorry is hard enough and I think it could go a whole lot smoother if you'd just butt out and cooperate," Said Jeremy in an insulting tone of voice. Misty grew more angry.  
  
"Yeah, well, can't you see she doesn't want you, jerk," Misty snapped back. Jeremy sighed as if he didn't feel like fighting with her anymore.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for talking to you like that, I just really miss her and I know me and her have a good thing going it's just sometimes I can blow my chance when I just refuse to say how I really feel."  
  
"You? Not say how you really feel? You seem like an out spoken person to me."  
  
"Not with her, everytime I try to say my feelings, they always come out wrong, in case you haven't noticed I'm not the most charming person."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"Even though I love her, there's always something standing in the way... Like me."  
  
"I know what you mean," Misty took pity upon him because she could sympathize with what he was going through, "It's like you care about that person so much you get so afraid that it's too good to be true, that any person could ever feel this way too and the person your feelings are aims towards can be so clueless, you just wish those feelings would just go away, so you hide them inside, hopeing that in time they'll go away soon and you will be able to avoid things getting more complicated and save yourself from being rejected and heartbroken."  
  
"But the feelings don't, do they," Sighed Jeremy, Misty shook her head in agreement, "Fate gives you a chance and it's up to you to take it. Whether it's in a battle or pokemon. And afterwards you realize maybe you should just say it, get it over with, but you find out it's too late." Misty hadn't reach that point with Ash; where it was too late or so she thought.  
  
"You know we have a lot in common, maybe we should go out sometime," Jeremy saw how surprised and unsure Misty's face became and he quickly added, "Of course not on a real date. Just to talk, we can really relate to each other and seem to have a lot in common when it comes to love."  
  
"Oh, well, I guess, that'll be all right, my name's Misty."  
  
"Well, Misty, I'll see you tonight," He smiled and left.  
  
Soon after Ash walked in with an eye brow arched up and rushed over to Misty filled with questions.  
  
"Who's that guy?"  
  
"What guy?" Misty asked playing dumb again, she looked at Ash's serious face and smiled, "Oh... You mean Jeremy."  
  
"Yeah, what was he here for?"  
  
"To see me," Lied Misty.  
  
"Why?" Said Ash in a small giggle. Misty got angry at how Ash found humor in that, the fact he took this all as a joke just pushed her more to go out with Jeremy the way she unknowingly pushed Ash to go out with April, Misty just leaned close to his face and in a plain tone of voice grinned and told him, "None of your business." Now Ash was the only to feel left out.  
  
"You're not my husband, father or boyfriend, if I have a personal life outside of you, just butt out, Ash." Misty had mocked Ash with his own words about privacy and now she just walked away and smiled in her winning victory on the outside, but inside she was tearing about because she knew the truth, something inside her told he, she was the real one who was losing.  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. Losing

Love Will Find A Way  
  
VenusFlame2  
  
Part 3: Losing  
"Misty? Something wrong?" Asked Jeremy noticing Misty's mind seemed to be somewhere else.  
  
"What? Uh... No, I'm okay," Lied Misty. But really Misty couldn't get her mind off of Ash, her and Ash haven't been getting along for the past days and Ash seemed to be gone more than usual which would cause Misty to go with Jeremy and talk to him about it. And April seemed to be getting happier day by day.  
  
"You sure? You got something on your mind, I know you do," confirmed Jeremy as he took a sip of his water. Misty let out a breath.  
  
"Well, me and Ash have been arguing now and then."  
  
"What's so strange about that?" Asked Jeremy.  
  
"It always ends up being about privacy and about how he shouldn't be in my business and I shouldn't be in his. But I only butt in his life sometimes because I care and I like to know what's going on. I guess sometimes I forget my place as a friend, I bet if I was something more I'd be able to know more about his life."  
  
"But you aren't anything more than his friend... If you want to be, you know what you have to do, Misty," Jeremy told her. Misty sighed at the thought, she had to tell him how she felt.  
  
"I'm not ready to tell him Jeremy, I don't think the time is right."  
  
"Well, when will it be right? When it's too late?"  
  
"Too late? No, it will never be too late with Ash, if I wait a little longer there's no risk, what's the worse that could happen?"  
  
"I asked the same thing about April but you and me have to face that they could both fall in love with someone else."  
  
"Ash? In love? Ash doesn't have one romantic bone in his body," Giggled Misty. Jeremy found no humor in it, he sat there with a serious look and tone of voice.  
  
"I hope you know what your doing Misty, just remember people change."  
  
"Don't worry, I know my Ash, he may not be mine... Yet. But he's definitly not close to changing directions, believe me." Jeremy just shrugged, Misty seemed sure about this, why fight her on it?  
  
* * *  
  
"Ash? Something wrong?" Asked April as the Waiter walked over and placed their food down, "You seem like you've got something on your mind."  
  
"Me? No, I'm not thinking about anything," Lied Ash. April frowned, she knew he was lying but tried not to seem bothered by it.  
  
"Good," Smiled April, she reached over the table and touched his hand, "I'm glad you decided to go out with me, Ash, I really like you." Ash tried to give at least a small smile, April was making him feel guilty, the truth of the matter was he only went out with her to somehow get back a Misty, now he was starting to think this was all a mistake.  
  
"Well... I'm uh... Glad I went out with you too, April," Ash needed to go somewhere to think, "Um... I'm just going to call Brock to see how Pikachu's doing." Ash got up from his seat and walked outside for a while, it was night time, the sky was pitch black and small stars lit up the sky. The moon was full, they say weird things happen on a full moon. Maybe they were right because Ash sure did feel weird.  
  
He'd never been on a date before and if he ever thought about it he always pictured it would be with Misty though it seemed impossible and the fact that he was with April now made it seem even more impossible than before.  
  
* * *  
  
Misty had no idea she was in the same restuarant Ash and April were in until she decided to take a walk outside to think. She came to a hault when she spotted the back of a familuar and what seemed to be confused boy. She'd know him anywhere even in the blackest of the night, she gasped a little bit and quickly covered her mouth with her hands backing up slowly. Misty wasn't sure if she wanted Ash to know she was here.  
  
Misty stopped backing away and froze, what was Ash doing here anyway? It couldn't be for food, Brock could have made him something. Suddenly Misty heard footsteps, Misty quickly ran to hide behind a brick wall. She watched a girl walk out of the restuarant, she came and took Ash by the hand and pulled him back inside and without hestitation Ash followed her. Misty couldn't see who the girl was because a tree was blocking, but it was obvious Ash must have liked her to just obey her like that the way he use to with Misty. Misty sighed as she watched the door close behind Ash, the door closed and so did her chance. This must have been what Jeremy meant by waiting too long and for it becoming too late.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day Brock saw Misty laying back miserably on the couch with a half empty chalcolate box, and her eyes looking tired as if she had been crying. She laid there, eyes glued tiredly to the TV soap opera she was watching and now and then would let out a soft sigh. Before Brock could ask if she was okay Misty just came out with her question, "Brock... How do you know when you're in love?" Brock looked at her uncertain, he walked over to a chair near by and sat down.  
  
"Well, I feel myself act goofy and doing things around the girl I don't realize were embarassing until afterwards as you know and nothing else seems to matter, just her. I also know I'm in love when I seem to feel as light as air and little hearts flutter around, that's how it usually is for me." Misty lifted herself a little bit from the couch and stared at him for a moment.  
  
"But how do normal people know when their in love, Brock?"  
  
"Misty, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," claimed Misty moving her head back to the TV as she sank down more in the couch.  
  
"But we're worried about you, I'm worried about you, Pikachu's worried about you, Togepi's worried about you and so is Ash."  
  
"Who cares," Snapped Misty as her heart hardened at the sound of Ash's name. She popped another chalcolate into her mouth. April walked in the room twirling and spinning happily.  
  
"Isn't life marvelous! Isn't life beautiful!" Cheered April.  
  
"No," Spewed Misty as she glared at the TV. April twirled over like a ballarina to the couch Misty was sitting on and leaned over her.  
  
"But isn't love perfect?" She smiled.  
  
"What idiot told you that?" Laughed Misty with her mouth full of chalcolates.  
  
"You did," Answered April, Misty stopped chewing and looked at April in a blank stare.  
  
"I did?" Misty pointed to herself.  
  
"Yeah, you said love was the most beautiful thing in the world," April then glided over and picked up Jeremy's flower which were old and dead brown now since Misty never put them in water, she thought her tears would be enough. April started dancing with the flowers.  
  
"I thought you said you were alergic to flowers."  
  
"No, I'm alergic to jerks," Smiled April, "Like Jeremy."  
  
"Well, I don't think Jeremy's a complete jerk," Misty swallows the chalcolates remembering how Jeremy was right about her chance being gone, "Ash is the jerk."  
  
"No..." Giggled April, "Ash isn't a total jerk." She smiles happily thinking about their date last night as she twirls the flowers once again and glides out of the room. Right when Misty is about to put another chalcolate in her mouth, she freezes for a moment, her eye brows come together as she thinks real hard about the possibility and turns her head to Brock.  
  
"What do you think she meant when she said Ash isn't a total jerk?"  
  
"Probably that Ash isn't a total jerk," Smiled Brock looking at her like she was crazy.  
  
"It was the way she said it, Brock, I think she's hiding something from us," Misty stated suspiciously trying to drag Brock into her warped state of mind. Brock got up from his seat and walked over to Misty who was still laying down.  
  
"Well, even if there is something going on, Misty which there probably isn't, it's none of our business and you're either paranoid, crazy or in love," He leaned closer to her, "Can we rule out love?"  
  
"I'm none of those things, Brock, I'm perfectly normal."  
  
"Misty, you are acting anything but normal. You're not bothering doing your hair you just let it fall out and do whatever it wants and your not bothering to change your clothes, it's close to 1:00 and you still haven't changed out of your Pajamas, you haven't been paying as much as attention to Togepi as you should and you haven't been eating Misty, you look so thin." Misty looked down at her body and back up at Brock and scowled.  
  
"I have been eating, this is how I always look," Misty threw the chalcolates at Brock, Brock dodged them and walked back to his seat smiling a little bit at the joke he made accidently.  
  
"Great. I don't have anymore chalcolates," Sighed Misty drowning at her spilled chalcolate box throwing her hands in the air and smacking them back down on the couch.  
  
"Shouldn't have thrown them," Advised Brock. Ash then walked in the room and picked up the newspaper near Misty, Misty tried her best to pretend he wasn't there which was killing her to do.  
  
"Brock, where's the next gym?" Asked Ash studying the newspaper.  
  
"Miles from here Ash, you wanna go now?"  
  
"No, lets see if we can spend more days here at April's house, I haven't been training as much as I should Brock, I should get back to that." Misty couldn't help herself, she had to ask.  
  
"Then where have you been going when you leave here if it wasn't to train?"  
  
"Just to walk around and look at new stuff." Misty glared at him, he sure was looking at new stuff all right.  
  
"I'm sure the new merchandise gave you an amazing offer you couldn't pass off, eh, Romeo?" Grumbled Misty under her breath. She couldn't believe Ash didn't tell her or Brock what was really going on. She may not have been his wife but she was still his friend, she still deserved to know.  
  
"Did you say something Misty?" Asked Ash placing the newspaper back down next to her, pretending to be all clueless again.  
  
"No, I just think it's great you're getting to see new things here Ash," Lied Misty, her heart began to soften and so did her voice as she looked Ash in the eye and said, "Just don't count out the old things too."  
  
"What are you talking about, Misty?" Asked Ash. Misty closed her eyes tight and shook her head.  
  
"Nothing," She claimed, her arm covered her face as she got up from the couch and quickly walked out the room. In the hallway Misty ran into April.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there, Misty. Listen, since your here anyway I have to tell you, the reason I've been acting happier than usual is because I met someone I really like and been going out with him the past few days." Misty rolled her eyes, everyone seemed to be meeting someone expect her, who was next? Brock?  
  
"Good for you, April."  
  
"I know I told you about him before, it's just I like him so much and I'm so afraid he's not gonna like me back. I'm afraid I might say something stupid and ruin it all, so I need your help, I need you to tell me what I should and shouldn't say or do."  
  
"Me? Are you sure I'm the one your wanna come to, Apr-"  
  
"Well, you are always bragging on how you are such a great matchmaker," whinned April, "All right then, Matchmaker, make me a match! Help me out, would ya!" April jumped up and down frantically, Misty grabbed her and shook her a little.  
  
"The first thing you've got to do is calm down and not be jumpy, okay?" All April could do was nodd her answer and Misty continued, "And you have to be more confident, strong but sweet, show him that you have a mind of your own but don't let strenght keep you from showing you care sometimes and remember that love is an equal thing and is all about sharing... So stubborness and pride have no place in the relationship, not if you want it to work."  
  
"See, this is the kind of advice I need! What other advice can you give me, Misty?" Asked April. Misty had tons of advice on what not to do from her experiences with Ash, hopefully this would work for April and whoever she was dating.  
  
"Never doubt who he is and what he's doing even if you think it's not such a good idea just give him time to see for himself. And don't always dump reality on him unless he really needs it... Oh, and wear your hair up."  
  
"Wear my hair up?" April looked at Misty quizically.  
  
"Trust me, always wear your hair up whether in a pony tail, pigtails, bun, whatever hair style as long as it's up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because that way when you and him do something romantic or it's a special occassian and you really want to impress him by looking mesmerizing you can wear it down and suddenly you'll look like this whole new beautiful person he's never seen before. Wearing your hair up is casual but wearing it down is mesmerizing, I learned it from one of my sisters," Smiled Misty.  
  
"Thanks, Misty, I'll see if I can remember all of that, you've been a real big help someday I'll find a way to repay you for this," Asured April as she walked away to the living room. Misty leaned against the wall and smile she felt good for helping April out with her love life even if she was losing her true love at least helping April win hers would give her one good thing to look foward to.  
  
So Misty decided to keep giving April advice and like a charm it kept working, Misty still not knowing she was really helping April win Ash over. When Misty would go on her usual dinners with Jeremy to talk about their ideas of love and romance she never let herself tell him about how well April was doing without him, a real friend would never do that.  
  
One day as Misty was having dinner with Jeremy, Ash walked in with April beside him, from across the room Ash spotted Misty with Jeremy and his heart raced, what was she doing here... With him?  
  
"Ash... Our tables over her," urged April pulling him by his arm over to their table. Ash didn't bother to sit down, he told April he was going to the bathroom and walked over to the bathroom where Jeremy and Misty's table were near. Ash found himself kneeling down behind a wall, trying his best to hear what they were talking about.  
  
"So how's everything going?" Ash heard Jeremy ask.  
  
"Good," Sighed Misty, "And you?"  
  
"Fine, I'm still not over April though." Misty wish she could tell him she wasn't over him either but it's hard to when you know she's crazy about this new guy she's trying so hard to impress especially when most of it was Misty's fault for pushing April to try seeing new guys in the first place if she wasn't sure if she was in love with Jeremy.  
  
"Well, someday you'll be over her, just try to forget about her for now, Jeremy."  
  
"Easy for you to say, the person you're in love with hasn't left you yet."  
  
"I'm not in love with anyone."  
  
"What about Ash?" Asked Jeremy. Ash pressed his ear harder against the wall.  
  
"What about him?" Shrugged Misty like he was no big deal. Ash got up from his knees, he had heard enough. If Misty didn't want him then he didn't want her. He could make himself love April even if he didn't. As Ash walked away and back to April, Misty felt her heart dropped.  
  
"What happened Misty?" Asked Jeremy seeing Misty's eyes pop out as she placed her hand over her heart.  
  
"I don't know... I feel like I just loss something."  
  
"What? You mean like pocket change?"  
  
"No..." Misty pointed to her heart, "Something in here."  
  
To Be Continued 


	4. Falling In Place

Love Will Find A Way  
  
Part 4: Falling Into Place  
Misty walked slowly into the dark room and closed the door softly. When she switched the lights on she saw Ash sitting there, not even bothering to look up at her, just staring down at the table.  
  
"Ash?" Asked Misty softly walking over to him. Ash didn't move or say a word, he couldn't even look at her.  
  
"Somethings wrong," stated Misty in much certainty. Ash took a deep sigh.  
  
"Why would you say that, Misty?" Ash forced the question out of him. Misty gave a small smile and sat in the chair next to him.  
  
"Because I can always tell your emotions, like Pikachu knows your determined side and Brock knows your childish side, I know your sensative side," Smiled Misty proudly trying to cheer him up.  
  
"Yeah... Since when are you such an expert on my feelings?" Snapped Ash. The words cut Misty a bit, her smile began to fade still she still tried to hold up at least a grin.  
  
"Well... I've hurted your feelings enough to know," joked Misty. Ash turned his back to her.  
  
"Hey, I was only trying to make you feel better, I don't know what it is that's got you so down, Ash. I just don't like seeing you this way."  
  
"Why should you care?"  
  
"Because I'm your friend," Misty told him in a serious tone of voice without hesitation. Ash's head fell down a little and the shadow of his hat covered his face making it hard to see his face. Misty studied him for a moment, trying to figure him out.  
  
"Fine, if you don't want to talk to me, so what," Misty stood up from her chair and began to walk away, "See if I care."  
  
"Misty. Wait." Misty stopped in her tracks and turned her head around waiting for him to continue.  
  
"Is it okay for a friend to like a friend as more than just a friend." Misty smiled and walked closer to him.  
  
"Of course it's all right, the best couples start out as friends," Ash stayed silent, "Why?"  
  
"Because I..." Ash looked up at Misty's eagered eyes and couldn't yet do it, he couldn't tell her the truth, so he lied, "It was a question April had."  
  
"Oh," said Misty softly and disappointed, she forced another smile, "She tends to ask a lot of questions." Ash nodded in agreement.  
  
"But she's gonna make some guy very happy someday."  
  
"Mmm... Hmm..."  
  
"Well... Good-Good night, Ash," she made her way to her room, "Sweet dreams."  
  
* * *  
  
The next day early in the morning a knock came to Misty's door, Togepi was the first to hear it and started cheering and making noises, waking Misty up to the banging door. BANG! BANG! BANG! One hit after another constantly, whoever was on the other side of the door must have had something urgent.  
  
"Misty, wake up, I need to talk to you," yelled the voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"All right, All right, hold on, I'm up, I'm up," Misty lifted herself slowly from the bed rubbing her eyes and walked over to the door and opened it. April came rushing in and quickly closing the door behind her, she walked over straight to the bed as Misty followed.  
  
"Misty, things are getting really serious between me and this guy, I really need your help; more of your advice" said April nervously.  
  
"All right, all right, enough's enough, I've been giving you advice for days now about this guy and now that things are reaching a new level, I think I deserve to know who he is, don't you?" Misty stood up from the bed and folded her arms in a stubborn gesture to show she wouldn't cooperate until her demands were met. April stood up too and anxiously waved her hands in the air.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll tell you," April thought for a second, "No, better yet, I'll show you, why don't you come with us to the restuarant."  
  
"You and your guy? On a date? April, that's hardly romantic and you know that phrase about how three's a crowd."  
  
"No, I don't me actually be with us just tag along, sit in a table across from us where I can see you and he can't, that way you can give me advice and afterwards see him."  
  
"I don't just want to see him, April, I want to meet him."  
  
"Um... Misty, I don't think that's such a good idea..."  
  
"Why?" April wouldn't answer her, "Fine, then no advice." April stared at her angrily, her eye brows came together as she glared and pouted.  
  
"I don't need your stupid advice anyway, I've got him right where I want him and your service is no longer needed anymore."  
  
"Service?"  
  
"Yeah, matchmaker, I found my match, thank you for your help," she got up angrily from the bed and stood across from Misty and walked towards her with a big grin on her face, "And I'm un-inviting you to that dinner and chance to see my BOYfriend." She said it as if the word 'Boyfriend' was to hurt Misty in some way.  
  
"Hey, I was the one doing you the favor."  
  
"Well, don't do me any favors."  
  
"Gladly." Misty charged to the door and swung it open for April to walk through. April stormed to the door then came to the door and stared Misty in the eye.  
  
"If it wasn't for Ash I probably would have kicked you out of here a long time ago."  
  
"What does he have to do with anything?" April just smiled at Misty arching one eye brow and gracefully walking out the room as if nothing happened, walking away and humming. Humming? Yep, humming. Humming and whistling too some silly love song Misty couldn't understand, all she knew was April was all of a sudden acting like a whole different person, like a person in a great and confident mood, a person who had just won the lottery or had just won something that would hurt or make Misty angry.  
  
Misty thought it over, what April had said, forbidding her to come and see her and her boyfriend. How dare she? After all Misty had helped her with, for her to do such a thing, Misty had almost forgot about her little problem with Ash and seeing him with that girl. What was she going to do? Misty got up from her bed and walked out to Brock's bedroom, Misty went inside and sat on his bed and automatically said, "Brock, I need love advice." Brock turned around and looked at her puzzled. Misty looked up at him with a desperate look in her eyes.  
  
"You're the last person I'd want to come to, but I really need it."  
  
"Thanks?" Misty laid herself on the bed and Togepi happily imitated.  
  
"What do you do when you really like someone but something always seems to stand in your way?"  
  
"You know what... Ash asked me the same thing," Said Brock leaning on the wall across from her. Misty quickly lifted herself from the bed in excitment and curiousity.  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well... Why?"  
  
"I don't know, you know how Ash doesn't like personal questions."  
  
"What? Ash wouldn't care."  
  
"Why wouldn't he?"  
  
"Because Ash is Ash and he's not the personal type, he doesn't have any secrets that go beyond pokemon or anything we know about him. He's predictable when it comes to stuff like that, Ash doesn't have a love life," giggled Misty, "Ash hates love."  
  
"He doesn't hate love."  
  
"Oh, then what does he think about it?" Asked Misty skeptically.  
  
"I don't know, why don't you ask him yourself." That finally shut Misty's cocky-too-confident-attuide up.  
  
"Then... What advice do you give me?"  
  
"The same I gave Ash," Brock walked over to Misty and sat beside her as she sat herself up more, "Love isn't some subject like pokemon where there are facts and right and wrong answers. It's something you just have to go along with and figure along the way. You can't give people advice on love accept just to follow your heart and go with what you feel."  
  
"Oh, that's a big help," Said Misty frustrated, "I don't know what I'm feeling."  
  
"'Course you do, Ash said the same thing. The thing is you two do know what's in your hearts, you just don't know you know."  
  
"Brock, that doesn't make any sense," Misty pointed out.  
  
"It does if you think about it," Misty's eyes concentrating hard as she thought, "What are your instincts telling you?"  
  
"It's telling me," Misty closed her eyes as if reading the answer from her eye lids, "I should follow April on that date."  
  
"Then go, don't worry I'll take care of Togepi for you, I already got Pikachu on my hands anyway." Misty's eyes quickly opened and shifted to Brock.  
  
"What? Where's Ash going now? Aren't you angry at him, Brock? He keeps leaving Pikachu here expecting us-you to take care of him while he's off to who knows where! Doesn't that make you angry?"  
  
"No. But it obvious makes you angry. All I know is Ash cares a lot for Pikachu and if you get your mind on straight you'd know too Misty, he wouldn't leave Pikachu behind unless it was for something really important."  
  
"But what if it's not for anything important, Brock. What if he's been leaving Pikachu with you just to be with some... girl," Brock stared at Misty fearing her change in tone, Misty lowered her voice, "Hyperthetically, of course."  
  
"Well, hyperthetically, Ash would never do that for a girl," Brock paused for a second and looked at Misty deeply, "Unless he really cared about her." Misty's eyes sank and so did her heart the second all that dawned to her, Brock was right, Ash must really care about this girl, it was probably only easier to believe he had simply just losing his mind at least there's a chance he could get it back but once someone steals your heart, it's over.  
  
Misty nodded to show thanks to Brock and walked like a Zombie out of his room as if empty and lifeless. Togepi followed her not understanding what was going on. Misty kneeled down to Togepi in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"What if Brock's right, what if all these accusations I made on Ash were untrue, what if he really likes this girl... What if he..." Misty's eyes grew even more wider, "Loves her." She looked down at her Togepi very worried.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Togepi knew enough to understand the one he saw as his mother was really losin' it. After a moment of freaking out at all the possibilities, Misty finally got herself together. She stood up tall and took and deep breath lifting her Togepi along with her.  
  
"I know what I'm gonna do Togepi, I'm going to follow my heart, I'm going to sneak on April's date and spy against her will, that'll teach her. I'll deal with Ash later." While planning all of this Misty had completely forgotten about the dinner with Jeremy she had promised him. But she didn't have time for that now.  
  
Everything was taken care of, Brock was baby-sitting Togepi like he promised and as the time came near for April to leave for her date, Misty kept her eye on her but didn't follow her just yet. She waited for more time to pass to give less a chance of April finding her.  
  
When the time came, Misty walked in to the restuarant she instantly spotted April with her date across the room, she tried to see who the guy was but still couldn't see his face and attempted to walk to the empty table near by but a waiter stepped right in front of her.  
  
"May I take your coat, Ma'am," Misty studied the waiter for a moment as if he spoke a langauge she didn't understand.  
  
"Huh?" Finally Misty noticed she had her coat on, she didn't even remember putting it on, she was too busy thinking about Ash's situation and April's and her anger was controling her more than anything else. The waiter's left eye brow arched up highly as his mouth grew small moved to the side of his face.  
  
"Oh, no, I'll just keep it on."  
  
"Would you like me to show you to your table?"  
  
"Um..." Misty pretended as if she really had to think about it, "I'll just take the one over there. Thank you." Misty pointed to the table she was aiming for, the one of course near April and her date.  
  
"Oh, no," Smiled the waiter in a more friendly tone, "That is a booth for more than two people, and there is only one of you, is there not? So we will send you to a table that's fit for one person and save that table for people who really need it." Misty's eyes narrowed at the waiter. But I need it! Misty wanted to shout.  
  
"So... Uh... Can I at least get a table near that one?" The waiter stared at Misty in a curious face. He held his hand out.  
  
"The closest table we have to it, is over there," He pointed across the room to the single table where hardly anyone was, what was worse is it seemed to be miles away from April's table, Misty's head turned back and forth calculating the distance between and whether or not she should take it. Misty just groaned, gave in and walked to the far off table when she was making her way towards April's table she quickly picked up a menu and buried her face in it to hide from being seen. The waiter followed Misty to her table.  
  
"Ma'am, we have menus on your table, you did not have to take that one."  
  
"I like this one," lied Misty as she found her table and sat down. The waiter stood there waiting for her to order and Misty waited for him to leave.  
  
"Aren't you gonna go?" Misty finally asked anxiously.  
  
"Not until you've ordered..."  
  
"Why don't you just go and then come back like other waiters do?"  
  
"Because I am not a cold hearted waiter, I like to stay near my costumers," Smiled the waiter proudly, probably wanting a big fat tip afterwards because of it. Misty glared at him.  
  
"Lucky me," sighed Misty, "Okay, how about you just bring me some bread first." He nodded.  
  
"All right, excellent choice," He walks away and Misty traces through the heads of people and finally finds April and her date. Misty peeks through her menu now and then trying to make out who that guy is and quickly hides back behind it if she sees their heads about to turn. The waiter comes back over with a basket of bread and waits patiently for her next order.  
  
"What's the cheapest thing on this menu?" Asks Misty.  
  
"I don't know... The salad?" Guessed the waiter.  
  
"Fine, then I'll have that," answered Misty ignoring the waiter, not taking her eyes off April and her still unknown date.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"I don't know, surprise me!" Snapped Misty getting frustrated. The waiter merely stuck his nose up in disgust and reached for her menu. Misty lost focus and set her eyes to find April again but somewhere in the middle of it saw Jeremy on the other side of the restuarant being seated too, he was probably waiting for her.  
  
"Oh, no..." Misty said softly in fear the waiter gripped her menu, Misty snatched it back, "Um... I want to hold the menu."  
  
"But Ma'am, you've already ordered."  
  
"Well, what if I want to order again?" Commented Misty. The waiter simply rolled his eyes and left. Misty knew she wasn't treating him as good as she should and he probably would put a bug or something in her salad now, but Misty had no time to worry about that. She hid behind her menu again this time because of Jeremy then spied on him too. When her eyes finally found April she studied the boy she was with closer, the more she looked at the back of him, she knew, it was Ash!  
  
Misty gasped and hid behind her menu again, how could she do this? How could he do this? A thousand questions and emotions filled Misty. So that's the big secret, the new love in Ash and April's life were each other? How could have Misty been so blind? Suddenly it all made sense now though. All the nights Ash and April were out at the same time, the way April seemed happier and was so extra nice to Ash, the way April didn't want Misty to meet her date. All you had to do was put two and two together. But Misty would have never want these two would be together. As much as it killed her she couldn't take her eyes off them.  
  
Ash seemed to be enjoying himself, the more April went on, the more he'd smile here and there, he'd sometimes even laugh too. Misty's eyes weakened as she watched, she just wanted to get under her table, she felt smaller every minute. It was hurting to see Ash having such a good time with April, more than he seems to with Misty, but a voice then went inside her head, can you really blame him Misty? What have you given him worth taking a chance on? If you never told him how you feel... How was he suppose to know?  
  
Misty fell down to the floor, she couldn't help herself she had to see what they were saying, she got on her hands and knees and crawled over to and under their table, folded her legs and sat underneath them trying as best as she could to stay quiet.  
  
"So how did you and Misty meet?" Misty heard April ask as she sat underneath their table quietly.  
  
"I kind of wrecked her bike so she followed me." April laughed at Ash's answer.  
  
"Sure it was just the bike she wanted?" Misty rolled her eyes at April's smart-mouth comment.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind," She said, "So you and Misty are friends, just friends... Don't take this the wrong way but I notice Misty can have a temper... Don't you ever get sick of it?" Misty felt her heart heating as she listened closely for Ash's answer. There was a silence then finally he spoke.  
  
"There's some things Misty does I don't like too much, like when she sometimes might doubt me or start arguments with me and gets her temper higher than it should be, but then there's somethings Misty does that I do like, like how she seems to care about me if I fall or make a mistake, she seems to stand by me when she sees that I might really need her there even if I'm too stubborn to admit it. She accepts my faults and I accept hers." Misty smiled, she never knew Ash felt that way, probably because she never asked and he never told her. It was nice to know she was at least privately appreciated.  
  
"That's sweet... But have you ever thought of her as more than a friend?" Misty tuned in closer.  
  
"Like a sister?"  
  
"No, like a girlfriend." Misty's heart sprung out as her head instantly flew up and slammed against the table not ready for such a question.  
  
"What was that?" Asked April immedietly at the sound of the thump. Ash looked around.  
  
"Ouch..." Responded Misty very softly rubbing her head.  
  
"I don't know, it came from under the table." Right when Ash was about to look under and find Misty. Brock walked over and interrupted. Misty felt a sigh of relief as Ash took himself away from the floor.  
  
"Have you guys seen Misty?" Asked Brock holding Togepi.  
  
"Misty? Brock, why would she be here?" Questioned April annoyed.  
  
"Well, because-" Brock then saw a body squirm underneath the table, "Uh... Gee, I don't know, April, I was just looking anywhere so I decided to come here too."  
  
"Well, maybe she's lost or in trouble, I should help you find her," Said Ash getting himself up from the table. April reached out and grabbed his arm.  
  
"I'm sure she's okay," She looked up at Brock, "Keep looking." Brock nodded and left. Misty couldn't believe what April was doing. Did she really want Ash all to herself?  
  
"So what were you asking me?" Asked Ash forgetting about the noise he and April heard under the table.  
  
"Did you ever see Misty as more than a friend?" Misty controlled her emotions this time so she wouldn't hurt herself and get herself close to being discovered again.  
  
"Misty? I don't know... She's a good friend but..." Misty didn't get to hear the rest of the answer, she saw the waiter was looking for her and crawled back to her table hopeing to not get noticed.  
  
"What were you doing on the floor?" Asked the waiter. Misty shrugged.  
  
"Lookin' for pocket change."  
  
"Well, I hope you have enough money for this meal or it's dishes for you." He put down her salad and left. Though Misty's heart was pushed her to go to Ash and April's table, she couldn't bare to see Jeremy all alone. She had to go over there and explain everything to him and she had to do it without April and Ash noticing.  
  
"Don't you think she's pretty?" Asked April at their table.  
  
"She's beautiful," Smiled Ash gazing down at his plate thinking about her, "Even when she's angry at me."  
  
"Oh..." April said softly in disapointment not getting the answer she was looking for, "You really like her, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah..." Ash caught himself and stumbled with his words, "I-I mean I guess so." April got up from the table.  
  
"I can't do this, Ash..."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Ash, I really like you, but it's obvious to see, you two really like each other, she wants you, you want her and the only things standing in the way is me and you two."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You like her, Ash, you do, you just don't realize you do, you don't see what I see when her name is mentioned. You don't see how your face lights up, the way you smile just thinking about her even when she's driving you crazy. You don't see how strong you become when you're around her, whether it's in battling or everyday life. You don't see how much you care about her or how much she cares about you. But I do. Sometimes it takes someone else who's sitting on the side lines watching to see this. Just like in your pokemon battle, you don't see how good you really are because you're too busy battling but someone who's doing nothing but watching can see all of this, just like I can. I can see each and every feeling your trying so hard to hide."  
  
"What are you saying, April?"  
  
"I'm saying you and Misty could really have something special," She walked over to him and leaned on the table, locking her eyes on his, "And I don't want to stand in the way." Ash was surprised and didn't know what to say his eyes just began to roam around but came to a complete hault when Ash saw Misty sitting with Jeremy; talking. His heart started to boil once again.  
  
"Ash? Ash? Say something..." Ash looked at April with cold eyes.  
  
"April, I don't care what you think, I don't love Misty, I never did and I probably never will," It took a lot of him to say that but he said. April gave him a look that showed she didn't understand why he was saying these terrible things, a look that showed, fear, curiousity, questions and disapointment all at the same time. The kind of look Pikachu would probably give if he heard Ash say those things. Ash couldn't look her straight in the eye when he said that; it wasn't the truth.  
  
"Ash, you don't mean that..." Ash looked back at Misty and Jeremy still talking and his anger was inflamed again.  
  
"If I loved her, why would I be here with you?"  
  
"Because...?" Ash stood up and walked over to her side of the table and sat beside her.  
  
"Because I want to be with you, not Misty." April gazed into his eyes.  
  
"Really?" Ash became a little nervous not knowing what he was doing, he leaned a little back, as his anger faded and cluelessness took over again.  
  
"Uh... Y-yeah... S-sure." April threw her arms around Ash and squeezed him tightly.  
  
"Oh, I'm so relieved to hear you say that, lets get out of here, Ash."  
  
After Misty explained everything to Jeremy she was finally able to check to see how Ash and April were doing. But when she looked, she saw the worse thing to her, what she feared the most, they were gone.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	5. Bye, Bye, My Love

Love Will Find A Way  
  
Part 5: Bye, Bye, My Love  
  
"Um... Jeremy, I've got to go," said Misty looking frantically around for Ash.  
  
"Misty... What's wrong," Jeremy reached out for Misty's hand and placed his upon hers. Misty stared down at his hand then back at him.  
  
"Jeremy, I have to tell you something..."  
  
"What is it?" Before Misty could say anything he interrupted, "I really like you, Misty." Misty paused and look at him quizically.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"April could never make me feel this way, I saw her with another guy yesterday and now I see that she's moved on, maybe I should too," He smiled. Misty gave a small nervous smile.  
  
"O-oh... Did you... Uh... See who that guy was?"  
  
"No, but I don't care, I don't love her anymore..." He leaned closer to Misty, "I love you." Misty looked at him with a total shocked face.  
  
"You-You do?" Misty couldn't believe it, the words she desired so much to hear from Ash, she was now hearing from Jeremy. Was this a sign? Does this mean that she should be with Jeremy or did it just mean this was all a test to see how much she really did care for Ash?  
  
"Jeremy, you're nice but there's something you should know... Do you know how hurtful it is to love someone and not have them love you back?" Jeremy's eyes filled with questions as Misty continued, "I do... At least I think I do. It hurts me more that I don't even know, I mean even if he didn't love me at least I'd know something."  
  
"Misty, I don't understand... What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm trying to say that I don't see you the way... You see me."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because I love someone else and you can't be in love with two people at the same time."  
  
"But how do you know it's not me that you love, I mean we've been having dinner together for a while now, Misty, just think about it. If you didn't love me, then why are you with me?" Misty moved her hand away from his grip and looked at him as if looking at someone she's never seen before, a complete stranger and it scared her a little.  
  
"Jeremy, why are you doing this? Why are you trying so hard to make me love you?" Jeremy stood up and knocked the plates off the table, everyone in the restuarant turned their heads to watch the whole scene happening where Misty and Jeremy was.  
  
"Because I love you, Misty and I could give you everything, you should be with me!" Misty stared up at him softly.  
  
"It wouldn't feel right."  
  
"Right? I'll tell you what's right, giving up this life of traveling with your little 'playmates' and joining me in my car to see the world, with me. ME! The only thing that feels right is us being together, not me and April, not you and... Ash! Me! Me and You, Misty, we're less likely to get hurt. If you came with me life could be perfect."  
  
"I guess you have a point..." Misty then stood up too and angrily shot her eyes back at his, "No! I don't want perfect, I don't want secure and predictable, I want exciting, I want surprises, I want amazing," Misty lifted her jacket from her chair and swung it over her shoulders.  
  
"I want Ash!" Jeremy's eyes grew softer wishing he could think of something else to say to change her mind. Misty stared back sympathetically.  
  
"Jeremy, you don't want me, I'm a hot head and can be a hard load to take, you don't love me either, you just think you do."  
  
"I know I do, Misty, you're none of those things to me, when I look at you, all I see is a beautiful person with a good heart that now I see I can never have, and it's killing me." Misty blushed at the sweet things he was saying.  
  
"Thank you, Jeremy, I never had anyone who was that crazy about me ever before in my life, it's nice to have someone care about you like that, it gives confidence and makes you feel loved and appreciated, I like feeling that way."  
  
"Ash couldn't give you all of those things," Assumed Jeremy.  
  
"He could if I gave him the chance."  
  
"Why do you have so much faith in him, he's never gonna change, he's never gonna appreciate you or be the guy you want him to be, so why do you keep believing he will?" Misty looked at Jeremy as if that was the stupidest question she ever heard. She walked foward to him until they were standing face to face.  
  
"Because love is all about compromise and patience, you may never know for sure but you've just got to believe and deep inside you know that goes the same for April. Maybe we could settle for each other, you and me, Jeremy, that would mean we're less likely to get hurt. But isn't love worth the chance? And if be were together we'd spend all our lives pretending, knowing that we settled for easy when if we waited and tried hard enough we could have gotten the person we ever really loved which would have been much better, right? You love April and I love Ash. And Ash may be a stubborn-ungrateful jerk," Misty frowned and then gave a big smile thinking about him, "But he's my stubborn-ungrateful jerk... And there's no limit to what I'd do for him. So... Just.. Never say never, okay Jeremy?"  
  
"He doesn't know how lucky he is to have someone that cares so much about him, he doesn't know how good he's got it with you."  
  
"No... I'm the lucky one," Misty held her hand out for Jeremy to shake, "Friends?" Jeremy stared at her blankly and then smiled and shook her hand.  
  
"Never a doubt in my mind."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So... Whatcha gonna do now?"  
  
"Wait. Wait at April's house for my prince charming to come," Smiled Misty walking to the door as Jeremy following her, "Dream of the day when he'll be right beside me, holding my hand, looking in my eyes, knowing there's no person on earth he'd rather be with. It may take some hours, days, weeks, months, years, maybe even forever but I'll keep waiting." Misty put her hand on her head as if some damsual in distress.  
  
"I'd bet anything you two are gonna end up arguing again."  
  
"Is that love or what!" Grinned Misty leaving the restuarant with Jeremy. They forgot to pay for the check or clean up the mess Jeremy had caused, but the waiter didn't mind, he just smiled at the two leaving, this time it was on him.  
  
* * *  
  
"What's this place?" Asked Ash as April held his hand and they walked along the coast near a beautiful sparkling water. It was getting dark now, stars once again lighting the sky and another full moon.  
  
"Lover's Court, a beautiful field park where couples come to visit, isn't it beautiful?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Oh, Ash, I can't tell you how happy I am you chose to be with me. I love you and you love me and now we can be together, forever and ever," She deeply sighed and turned around looking deep into his eyes, she got herself closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, "All you have to do is get rid of Pikachu, and we'll be okay."  
  
"What?" Ash backed away from her embrace.  
  
"Ash, he's an amazing pokemon but he's very disobidient, he won't get in his pokeball and he doesn't even like me very much."  
  
"So everyone has to listen to you or it's over."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm right? I'm always right and if you want us to be together you have to give Pikachu up." April was being unreasonable and stubborn and now even in the cute way Misty did it. And Ash knew even though Misty may not be as perky as April usually was but she never would suggest such a thing, Misty knew how much he cared about Pikachu and she cared about Pikachu almost just as much. And Pikachu was all that mattered to him really, if you couldn't love him, it was hard for Ash to love you. Ash knew he could put up with Misty but April was another story.  
  
"Ash, it can't be that hard, I mean he's just a pokemon," smiled April like it was no big deal, "What we have is real and... Worth it." An evilish grin rose on Ash's face.  
  
"Whatever you say, sweetheart," smiled Ash obiediently. April returned the smile.  
  
"Good," She walked over and kissed him on the cheek, "And you'll stop being friends with Misty too, right?" April was so determined to have Ash, she'd even knock Misty; who helped her so much, just have Ash. Ash just smiled again.  
  
"Sure, dear."  
  
"Good," She took him by the hand, "I'm glad you agree with me." She started walking again and Ash followed.  
  
"Sure, I'll dump Pikachu and Misty," smiled Ash, he froze and then April turned around and stared at Ash puzzled, Ash stared out at the water as if looking for something.  
  
"What's wrong, Ash?" Asked April.  
  
"But you have to dump... Jeremy. Agree to never see him again." April stared at confident Ash with hurt eyes.  
  
"Me? Never see Jeremy again...? I don't know if I could do that."  
  
"What's the matter, you do love me, don't you?" Grinned Ash. April stared at Ash nervously.  
  
"But Jeremy's my-I can't-It's just-"  
  
"What is it? If I give up something you have to too, it's only fair, love's about compromise, right? Unless he's the one you do love, then I'd understand." April thought for a second and smiled at Ash, she knew what he was doing.  
  
"Oh..." She said as if she finally got it.  
  
"What?" Asked Ash, pretending he had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
"Don't play dumb, Ash, you're too good at it. But turns out you're not as clueless as Misty thought you were."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know I love Jeremy the way you love Misty."  
  
"What! You love Jeremy?"  
  
"Ash, stop it, I know what you're doing, I get it now." Ash dropped the act and looked at her.  
  
"Do you now see why I could never give up Pikachu or Misty?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Good," Sighed Ash, "I was hopeing you'd get the message."  
  
"Loud and clear. You know, you're smarter than Misty gives you credit for."  
  
"Thanks," shrugged Ash.  
  
"Cute, Smart and an excellent trainer, Misty's very lucky to have you, Ash." Ash blushed at the comment.  
  
"No... I'm the lucky one," Smiled Ash.  
  
"So... I guess I should get going to Jeremy's apartment and you should get going to Misty, you think they'd both be able to give us a chance?"  
  
"Hope so. I think so, you know how Misty is so understanding and all." April giggled at his comment.  
  
"Yeah," she laughed, "So you go to your soul mate and I'll go to mine and we'll live happily ever after?"  
  
"Yeah right," smiled Ash skeptically. April giggled again and let out her hand.  
  
"Friends?" Ash took her hand and gladly shook it.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I don't know if I can do this," confessed April, "I'm so scared."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"What if he doesn't love me anymore?"  
  
"Never know unless you ask..."  
  
"Well, what are you going to say to Misty? Are you going to just come out and say how you feel?" Ash shrugged.  
  
"I don't know how I'm going to tell her... I'll think of something, the important thing is she'll know by tonight."  
  
"What if you back out?" Asked April.  
  
"Then hopefully Misty won't let our chance slip away."  
  
"I wish I had as much faith and determination as you do, Ash... Well... Bye," April gave one last wave, "I mean... See ya." And she left to find Jeremy. Ash watched her go and as he walked away, he smiled.  
  
"Bye, April."  
  
To Be Continued 


	6. Hesitation

Love Will Find A Way  
  
VenusFlame2  
  
Part 6: Hesitation  
  
As Ash came to the door he felt himself hold back, having second thoughts, was he doing the right thing? Was Misty really ready to hear this? How do you go from being good friends with someone then telling them you're hopelessly in love with them? Ash felt he needed more time to think. This was his first time ever being seriously in love with someone. He had to make sure he had every right word in place, he had a habit of saying the wrong things to Misty. His heart was stuck in his throat, he backed away from the door and turned around for more time.  
  
Come on, Ash, for once, do something right for me. Come soon, please, come soon! Misty waited impatiently for Ash.  
  
"Where could he be, Brock?"  
  
"I don't know," sighed Brock, "He's probably on his way. Why are you so uptight about this anyway?"  
  
"Because-" Misty let out a strong breath of air in frustration as if it was no use, "Never mind."  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed and I'm taking Togepi and Pikachu with me, all right?"  
  
"Fine..." Said Misty tiredly. Brock picked up the two tired pokemon and left Misty alone in the room. Misty was so worried, where could he be? She really had something she wanted to tell him. Everytime she thought everything that was once in the way was out the way something come along and stands in the way once again. Misty walked to the door and opened it checking to see if she could find him waiting outside but there wasn't a soul in sight. Misty was running out of ideas. She didn't know what to do, she gave another sigh and closed the door, she was getting sleepy, she walked to the couch and pulled it out into a bed to take a nap until Ash came in.  
  
Hours came and went by, slowly passing until Ash finally came to the door, trying to remember each line he was going to say to Misty not realizing how late it was, when he walked inside the dark room he saw Misty on the couch sleeping silently and smiled, he closed the door as softly as he could and walked slowly over, when he reached the couch that was now the pull out bed Misty was sleeping on, he kneeled down to her wondering if maybe she was waiting for him.  
  
Still smiling Ash stared at her, so quiet and peaceful. Ash leaned over and moved her hair away from her ear, and whispered to her in a tease, "Hey beautiful." But she didn't wake up, only stirred a little bit with a soft moan, Ash kept smiling, okay with waiting one more day to tell her, What harm could it do?  
  
He left the room and came back with covers but not just any covers... His covers, the covers he took from his own bed, he gently moved Misty over, sat himself on the couch and started taking off his shoes, socks, hat and jacket too, he pulled the covers over the both of them and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Misty."  
  
The next day, very early in the morning, everyone was still alseep, Misty's eyes slowly opened to the new day. She looked over her shoulder and saw Ash still sleeping beside her. Confussion swept in her, what was going on? What was Ash doing and when did he come in? Misty had just remembered she was still angry at him for making her wait so long, being so inconsiderate and then just inviting himself to sleep next to her without even asking. Misty glared at Ash, still sleeping soundly and without taking her eyes off him, she lifted up a couch cushion and hit Ash's head with it several times until Ash was awake.  
  
"Hey, cut it out, Misty!" He lifted himself up a little with his arms shielding his face.  
  
"You made me stay up all night, worrying about you, you insensative jerk, don't you consider anyone else's feelings but yours? This is the last straw!" She went on hitting him with the soft cushion as Ash tried unseccessfully to defend himself. Ash tried to explain but Misty wouldn't let him, finally Ash got a good hold of her wrists and said, "Sorry."  
  
"Wha... What did you just say?" Ash pulled her hands down and Misty obidiently let go of the cushion as Ash leaned in closer.  
  
"I said I was sorry," Repeated Ash, "You deserve better." Misty's face looked at him with gentle eyes suddenly her loving smile turned back into a frown and her eyes grew angry once more. She lifted herself from the fold out bed and walked over to his side of the bed and went on ranting a raving, her hair was out from sleeping; tossing and turning as she waited for Ash last night.  
  
"You always do this, you always screw up and always expect me to forgive you, well, not this time, I'm not letting you off that easy, Ash Ketchum. I mean all these things I do for you and still no appreciation, what do you have to say for yourself, Ash?" Every part of Misty was waiting and expecting Ash to shoot back with an argument as usual, but he just stared back with gentle puppy dog eyes filled with concearn and guilt. Misty grew more annoyed and swung her hands up.  
  
"Well...?" Ash looked up at her as if in a trance, stood up from the bed, Misty stood there angrily waiting for an answer, she pouted in that cute way Ash always enjoyed seeing. Ash looked down on the floor and back up at her, not knowing what to say. Misty kept a serious face even with how silly Ash looked with his hair all messed up from sleeping.  
  
"I feel like maybe I'm giving up too much of myself for you, maybe Jeremy was right before, maybe I'm wanting you to be someone you'll never be..." Ash gave a confused look and the sound of Jeremy's name then quickly shook his head, wanting Misty to stop talking in such a way.  
  
"Misty... No..."  
  
"Lets face it, Ash, the odds were against us, maybe April and Jeremy were a sign, I was so ready to tell you everything, how I felt about you, but you took so long to get here, Ash, but maybe it's for the best, maybe it's just not worth it," Misty sulked sadly and turned away from Ash, climbed back into the bed and laid herself down. Ash placed his arm on her shoulder, wishing to see her face.  
  
"Misty... You don't mean that, you're talking crazy, I mean, I know we've been through a lot but we can overcome everything, together forever, right Misty?" Ash listened for Misty's answer but she just stayed silent and it was killing Ash, "Misty?" She turned over to Ash, who was still holding on intently for an answer. Her eyes fell slowly down, not wanting to hurt Ash but showing she was going to.  
  
"Ash... I-I'm sorry." Ash lifted his head away from her, not believing what he had just heard. All this faith Misty had had in him for so long and now just because Ash had waited one day too long to tell her how he felt, now it was too late?  
  
"Misty, don't do this," pleaded Ash, laying himself next to her, burying his head on her shoulder, "Please..." Brock walked in silent and leaned on the wall, watching from the hallway along with Pikachu and Togepi with sad and sorry eyes at the scene that was happening.  
  
"Why not, Ash... Any reason inparticular?" Asked Misty. Ash lifted his head and stared at her, this was his chance to tell her, he took a deep breath, hopeing that this would solve everything.  
  
"Because I... Love you... Misty." His face was still buried into her shoulder saying that, like a little child afraid of the dark, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Misty stared lovingly and reached over and placed her hand on his cheek.  
  
"Ash..."  
  
"What is it, Misty?" Asked Ash lifting his head away from her to see her face and leaning in more, Misty pulled herself closer to him to get near his ear.  
  
"It's too late," whispered Misty, she quickly got up and away from Ash, she grabbed her coat on the way to the door.  
  
"I'm going for a walk," She announced and she was out the door.  
  
"She gave... Up on me..." Ash said dazed and confused. Brock and Pikachu ran across the room over to Ash, still crushed and hurt Ash didn't even bother to look up or even move, he was like a block of ice; just frozen, still, nothingless.  
  
"Ash, you gotta go after her," consulted Brock, Pikachu nodded quickly in agreement. Ash just sat their frozen and not responding. Brock shook Ash as hard as he could and he still wouldn't move a muscle. He finally gave up.  
  
"Ash? Ash? Aren't you gonna say anything, man?"  
  
"It's over."  
  
"No, it's not over, Misty, doesn't know what she's talking about, she just got tired of waiting and said some things she didn't mean, she's confused, that's all, still hurt that it took so long for you to realize, she'll come around." Ash looked up at Brock miserably.  
  
"No, she won't, Brock, she doesn't love me."  
  
"Uh... Look, I've been there before, I've had lots of girls that don't love me, but believe me, Ash, for you, that's not true, she does love you, I'd bet anything on it... Infact, she told me," lied Brock trying to restore Ash's confidence.  
  
"No, she didn't..."  
  
"Look, Ash, I've never known you as the kind to give up on anything you wanted, whether it was a badge or a pokemon or a dream. Now that the love of your life is giving you a challenge to face, are you just gonna let her get away? Are you gonna give up having something special with Misty just because Misty's having a hard time understanding how much she needs you and how much you need her, are you just gonna let her give up on you? Are you just gonna give up on each other?" Ash finally got the feeling and fire back in his eyes thanks to Brock.  
  
"No."  
  
"And why not..."  
  
"Because I love her and she loves me."  
  
"Pika!" Cheered Pikachu, happy to see Ash back to normal.  
  
"That's right, and we're gonna be together no matter what stands in our way," Ash got himself out of bed, "Misty can never say I'm not a romantic anymore." And with that, Ash stormed out the door. Pikachu and Brock smiled at each other.  
  
"I think our work here is done, Pikachu," smiled Brock.  
  
"Chu..." Cheered Pikachu.  
  
"What do you say we reward ourselves?" said Brock walking in the kitchen as Pikachu and Togepi happily followed him.  
  
As Ash was running all over the place looking for Misty he just remembered he had no idea where to start looking and what if he did find her? Would she just forgive him or still be determined to not be with him? Was she mad at Ash for waiting so long or was it something else? Wait, Ash thought for a second and stopped dead in the street, had Misty seen him when he was with April? Was that why she was so angry? Ash didn't know what to think, he kept running, the only thing to do now was just to find Misty and he'd figure out the rest later.  
  
To Be Continued 


	7. Obvious & Mutual

Love Will Find A Way  
  
VenusFlame2  
  
Part 7: Obvious & Mutual  
  
Ash looked for Misty for hours, every place he could think of and she wasn't there. Where could she be? He breathed heavily as he sat himself on the ground and leaned against a large tree, exhausted. He deeply sighed.  
  
"That's it, I give up...! Maybe it just wasn't meant to be..." Just then two people walked over to Ash.  
  
"Ash?" Asked a voice from above him. Ash cocked his head up to the person. It was April.  
  
"Oh, hey, April." He spotted a guy beside her and gave a questionable look.  
  
"Oh, this is Jeremy," intorduced April.  
  
"Hi," greeted Ash with little enthusiasm.  
  
"Hey," smiled Jeremy. April looked around Ash.  
  
"Uh... Where's Misty?"  
  
"I don't know," Ash shrugged, he put his head down and leaned himself more against the tree. "And I'm not sure I should care anymore."  
  
"What? Ash, come on, I thought I had a deal, I'll return to Jeremy and you get Misty to be with you, what happened?"  
  
"I don't know," Ash said defensivily, he lifted himself from the ground. "Nothing I do ever seemed to be good enough for her, I've been thinking maybe she's not worth this at all."  
  
"Ash... Don't say that," demanded April.  
  
"It's true, I've been looking all day and I still can't find her, I can't help it if she's starting to have doubts, but I'm tired of going through all of this."  
  
"Ash, love is worth the wait," informed Jeremy as he placed his arm around April. April looked back at Jeremy and smiled.  
  
"Sounds like something Misty would say," Ash thought out loud.  
  
"I think it was, she probably told me sometime around when she was giving me advice about love and dating of course she had no idea the guy was you."  
  
"Why didn't you tell her?" Asked Ash.  
  
"Because... I..." April looked down ashamed and started fidgeting with her fingers. "I knew she'd stand in the way because I knew behind it all she really liked you, but that was back when I wasn't thinking straight. Now, I'm with Jeremy like I'm suppose to be and you... You should be with Misty, like you're suppose to be. What's stopping you?"  
  
"The fact that I can't find her," Ash looked around one more time, "anywhere."  
  
"Where could she be?" Wondered Jeremy.  
  
"Ash knows," smiled April in much certainty.  
  
"I do?" Asked Ash. April giggled.  
  
"Cluelessly cute," she smiled, "Of course you know Ash, you're smarter than you give yourself credit for, just think... Close your eyes and listen to what your body's telling you."  
  
"What my body's... Telling me?" Ash still remained clueless.  
  
"Just do it!" Demanded April more annoyed, realizing how much she started to sound like Misty, she calmed herself down and added, "... Please?" Ash did as she said, he closed his eyes and tried listening as hard as he could.  
  
"What is your body telling you?"  
  
"All I hear are children playing and cars passing and... Pokemon!" Ash immedietly opened his eyes happily, April shook her head slowly and grabbed Ash's arm.  
  
"Ash, please, stay with us... I mean... What are your instincts telling you... What is your heart saying?" Ash tried again and sighed out in a frustration.  
  
"I can't see nothing, I can feel nothing, I'm just not the romantic type just like Misty always says."  
  
"And don't you ALWAYS want to prove her wrong?" April pointed out.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Fine, Ash, give up. Give up on having something beautiful and rare and great," she put her arms around Jeremy's waist and began to walk away. "Why should I care...! Funny though, I never knew you as a quitter." Ash ran to her and stood in their path angrily.  
  
"I'm not a quitter," he protested.  
  
"That's what I thought when I saw you battle, you're not afraid of taking chances when it comes to pokemon, battles and challenges but as soon as something comes along that's out of your leauge, you run away scared," assumed April. "You just can't handle a real challenge, something you can't control or demand or battle."  
  
"No! I never give up, not on my pokemon, not on my friends, not on anything. No matter what it is."  
  
"So why should love be any different?" Asked April.  
  
"I don't want to give up on Misty, but I can't find her anywhere," explained Ash.  
  
"Oh, so that means you're allowed to give in, if you're battling and you find yourself in a tough spot, do you just throw in the towel? Tell me, Ash, I wanna learn from the expert." She seemed to be getting hard on him.  
  
"No, of course not, if it gets tough you hang in there, you keep faith inside of you through anything."  
  
"Ex-actly."  
  
"Oh," said Ash realizing what she was doing.  
  
"What are your instincts telling you now?" Grinned April. Ash sighed looking at her.  
  
"That I should go find Misty." April and Jeremy both nodded in agreement. Ash ran off and kept looking for her, he came back to April's house where of course April wasn't at anymore and ran to the door.  
  
"I looked everywhere else, maybe she decided to come back," thought Ash out loud before he could reach the door knob and door opened and there stood Misty. They looked at each other surprised, before Ash could say anything Misty spoke.  
  
"Ash," she said breathlessly.  
  
"You seem... Happy to see me," noticed Ash feeling a bit confused.  
  
"I had a talk with Brock, he made a lot of good points." She turned back around and took off her jacket, Ash followed her inside and closed the door behind him not taking his eyes off her. The couch was still folded out into a bed, Misty walked over and sat on it, Ash sat beside her waiting for her to continue.  
  
"All this time waiting for you to come around, to realize the reason why I always got frustrated when you weren't as into romance as much as I wished, it felt like I've been waiting forever for you." Misty saw how Ash's face filled with guilt and part sadness too.  
  
"No, but that's a good thing," Misty added. "It was worth the wait. I was just angry that it took you so long to realize and when you finally said those words I wanted to hear for so long, I couldn't help but... Hate you. I couldn't help but wonder why didn't you realize sooner."  
  
"Misty... I..."  
  
"But then I realized-well, actually Brock helped me see that I never said anything. I couldn't go around giving tiny signs and mixed signals in hopes you'd figure it out. That wasn't your job and if I wanted you to know how I felt about all this, I should have said something, I shouldn't have kept it to myself, this was my fault and it had nothing to with you and I'm sorry."  
  
"I never understood why you liked that stuff, romance and love, it was always so predictable, it would always end in a kiss, through all they went through you'd know in the end 'love' would always come through, don't you ever get sick of the same thing sometimes?"  
  
"Of course you would, you love adventures and changes and unpredictableness. But a kiss in the end, it's one of those things I never get tired of seeing," smiled Misty gazing into her own little world. "It just shows they could get through anything as long as those two people believed in each other. But love is just about kissy kissy mushy stuff that you stick your tounge at, Ash. It's really like a pokemon battle when you think about it."  
  
"Really?" Ash questioned skeptical, "I would doubt it." Misty swung her head to him accepting the challenge he was giving her.  
  
"Want me to prove it?" Ash nodded his answer and Misty continued for him. "All right then, the key to a battle is never giving up, uptaining strategies and strenght through everything. Well, love takes that too, it takes faith and trust and strenght of two people equal sides giving all they have to keep their love going strong."  
  
"I guess you're right," considered Ash starting to believe her. Misty looked away from him and leaned foward.  
  
"Course the kissing part's not so bad either." Ash studied Misty for a moment and smiled.  
  
"Guess somethings never get old..." Misty looked over at Ash and leaned back to him.  
  
"The obstycles, the feelings, the heartbreaks, the solutions and then finally the same ending kiss."  
  
"Like in every fairy tale," mention Ash.  
  
"Only no Fairy Godmother, just Brock," giggled Misty.  
  
"And no prince charming," blushed Ash, "just me... Clueless, un- romantic me..."  
  
"Where were you all these hours?"  
  
"Looking for you," answered Ash. She leaned closer and looked him dead sqaure in the eye.  
  
"That sounds pretty romantic to me."  
  
"Really?" Asked Ash optimistically.  
  
"Yeah, you just might be growing up, Ash Ketchum," Ash smiled at her compliment, Misty returned the smile, it slowly faded as she looked down. "You know, Ash, I was really close to giving up on you, on us, but something told me not to, something told me to just wait."  
  
"I could understand you getting tired of waiting though," asured Ash falling back first to the bed. Misty looked over her shoulder to see him laying down there, he still kept his eye on her.  
  
"Still I shouldn't have been so quick to do that."  
  
"It's all right and I'm sorry too, for not being the kind of guy I know you'd want me to be."  
  
"No, that's okay, I wouldn't..." Misty paused and smiled widely at him, "I wouldn't love you any other way."  
  
"Love?"  
  
"Yeah... Love." Ash didn't have to ask anything more he knew what it meant, Misty did love him just the way he loved her. Misty waiting for a while, finally she rolled her eyes and snapped, "Ash, aren't you gonna kiss me already?" Ash grinned confidently folding his arms behind his head and resting peacefully closing his eyes.  
  
"I thought we both agreed that mushy love stuff about a kiss in the end was boring, couldn't for once we just leave it the way it is?" Misty sighed softly, would she have to wait for him for this too? Had he learned nothing?  
  
"I should have known, Ash can be so predictable when it comes to romantic things like that," sighed Misty softly.  
  
Suddenly she felt a shadow cast over her back and a hand gently but forcefully turn her face towards his direction and Ash's face leaned in and pressed his lips gently against hers and fell deeper into it the more time passed. Misty felt like she was melting into him as she put one hand on his shoulder and leaned herself closer to him.  
  
"Wow," breathed Misty as they broke apart, she stared at Ash surprised. "I didn't expect that... Not from you."  
  
"Guess I'm more romantic then you give me credit for," grinned Ash proudly.  
  
"Yeah, you are... But I thought you weren't into this romantic mushy stuff..."  
  
"I could grow into it," shrugged Ash, "As long as you were there waiting for me if I fell behind."  
  
"I always was, wasn't I? I'll always be, I never thought you'd be such a romantic though," joked Misty.  
  
"Never say never, Misty, besides..." He gripped her arm and leaned closer, both their eyes staring deeply into each other, "I learned from the best." Misty didn't think it was possible but she smiled even more then before at Ash, surprised and amazed at his change in attiuide.  
  
"So did I," said Misty. Brock and Pikachu stood in the hallway watching the whole thing. Misty never cared to talk about Ash and April dating and April never mentioned to Jeremy about Ash, they didn't need another thing to argue about.  
  
Misty held a new respect for Ash, she was more patient with him and Ash appreciated Misty more and as long as they shared this mutual agreement, things would be just fine, as long as they had each other and it was always obvious to tell they were in love, no one could stand in their way. As long as he believe in her and she believed in him there'd always be a way, they'd always stand a chance. And as long as Brock and Pikachu were nearby to keep an eye on them, they'd always be working things through whenever times got hard again.  
  
So in the end everything worked out, after the doubts and set backs it all came together, there Ash and Misty were on the beginning of a freash new start, finally finding something more, something better, something beautiful. And sealing the deal with a kiss as in every romance story. Ash leaned forward and place another kiss on Misty unable to help himself.  
  
"It never gets old, eh, Pikachu? " smiled Brock watching the two.  
  
"Cha..."  
  
The End 


End file.
